Let Thou Be Punish
by Falleth
Summary: Post Movie: With a tragic war bestowing the people of Amestris, what can the captured and tortured Flame Alchemist do? Can Edward teach him to love again? RoyEd EnvyRoy Warning angst and dark themes
1. To Die For

**Hello dear readers. This is one of my many fanfics. **

**Read very important**

**(A/N)The timeline is set one year after the movie and consist parts of the manga. Please be warn that this is a yaoi fanfiction and contains sexual situations not appropriate for T hence the reason it is a M rating fanfiction. Also it does contain dark themes and Roy!Angst so if you are not comfortable with this then I advise you not to read this fic. All and all I do hope you all enjoy this story.**

**Title: Let thou be punish**

**Pairings: Roy/Ed Envy/Roy **

**Minor pairings: Royai, Winry/Ed**

**Rated M For blood, violence, angst, dark themes, torture and sexual situations.**

**Summary: Post Movie: With a tragic war bestowing the people of Amestris, what can the captured and tortured Flame Alchemist do? Can Edward teach him to love again? Warning Angst and Dark themes.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist because I would've made the series with plenty of yaoi goodness!

"Blah"- talking

_Blah-_ thoughts

* * *

He doesn't remember the last time he has seen daylight. It's been too long for him to remember what the sun looks like. Well, not too long. Nine months in prison, in the same room for nine months doesn't seem that long does it? Tilting his head a bit to get a better glance of the familiar room. Small and dirty. Not very cozy at all. He lazily drops his head to look at the cold hard floor. It was sick to think that he can tell which blood stains on the ground was the oldest to newest. 

A punishment he deserves. Or so he keeps telling himself.

He jerks his hand once...twice and hisses in pain. The chains that are holding half of his limp form are cutting into his wrists again. But he's use to this small pain. The beatings, and torture are worse compared to slit wrists. Speaking of torture it should be right around time to go for another round. Voices from the other side could be heard. Speak of the devil.

The sound of footsteps approaching the secured cell. Heavy and loud like military boots. Of course it's military boots. They are the ones who captured him.

With the tension of invading countries many units were sent to the borderlines for suspicious activities. Soldiers of the new Amestris military were patrolling the mountains up near the countries borderline. A surprise attack caught them off guard and they were killed. The murderers were soldiers of Drachma. After recent reports and more deaths along the borderline they finally finished the investigation.

Leaders of Amestris had reason to believe that Drachma was planning a surprise attack. Unfortunately the new leaders couldn't infiltrate where or when the attack will happen. It seemed that the new government was unaware of the advance technology that Drachma possess and had come to a conclusion that they are now able to by pass the mountain and survive. The parliament was expecting a full attack on the leaders and was on a full maximum security alert. No attack happen though. After finding several leads, a remote secret base that has been built up North was found. Who would've guess that the enemy was right under their noses. So they set up a suicidal mission. Only sending in a mere 200 soldiers and one ex-state alchemist. The Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang.

Roy Mustang, hero of the Ishbal rebellion. Known as a great powerful man, who in some eyes only cared about himself to make it to the top and get promoted. Once known as a womanizer as well, stealing his friends or other military mens girlfriends. But now he is known of the man who killed the Fuhrer and was demoted from Colonel to Corporal. Under his own influence the alchemist became an officer up north away from society and his friends. He was chosen to lead the men to battle. He had no choice in the matter to lead the mission or the leaders would have sent in his subordinates, no his once loyal subordinates that he trusted and worked with instead. He accepted. Of course ironic as it was, the mere 200 men died, he lived and was captured by the Drachma nation. Mustang believes that he was captured by the devil.

And the beginning of hell had started.

Torture everyday or was it every night? Roy didn't know what was what anymore. So many days alone without comfort. So many days afraid of what the Drachma soldiers would do to him next. Would they tie him to the wall and beat him till he's on the ground puking blood? Though when they zap him with electricity it seems that they have a bit of sympathy for him for the soldiers leave him alone for days, only because of the brutal pain would immobilize his body. To be unable to move for days almost paralyzed made the alchemist feel more useless. They haven't slashed him with the whip for a while. Each swipe against his back burned intensely like he was on fire leaving deep welts. After they were done with him they would throw him back to his little dark cell and chain him back to the wall leaving him screaming in agony for hours. Maybe dunk him in ice cold water till he loses his breath, his lungs burning, almost feeling if they would actually explode but before he could drown they pull him back up so he can gasp for air begging for mercy.

What really bothered Roy was that some days he would see the doctors with syringes and black out waking up in a white room strap to a chair and forced him to use his flame attacks in the room. The damn drugs they used on him had awful side affects. He would get terribly sick or he would be wide awake for days. But the worst was he felt so hot, he would sweat and feel if he was burning. They were testing him, trying to make him stronger, better, useful...

It wasn't their plan to kill him at all. All the torture was to break him down to make him into what he was born to be. A weapon. To kill all that opposes the nation. He wouldn't be force to be a weapon again, not again. He'd die then kill innocent people. Death he begs for it...

Death...

That's all he wants now. At first he thought he could make it, be strong and just make it. That someone truly pitied the man and will save him from the pain from the dark thoughts that lurk through his body and soul. No one came...

After the first month of inhuman beatings and horrible torture that poisoned his mind every night giving him never ending sleepless nights. "They're looking for me, really they are," he would mutter to himself whenever he was beating. "Yes, my friends are looking for me. They miss me I know it they wont give up one me."

Before Mustang knew it, 2 months went by. No one came...

* * *

He was getting desperate, but he still kept on his feet even though he was slumped down against the wall most of the time. "Soon, they will be here soon." whispering to no one. "Please..." light footsteps outside his cell interrupted his hopeful thoughts of freedom. The door slowly opened showing him the man that would destroy his world forever. "Roy, how are you feeling today?" the calm deep voice that came from the tall man. Never would he forget the mans appearance. He met that man the day he was captured and thrown into the white room. Long straight silver/blue hair with short bangs that grew longer on one side of his face. Green golden eyes and always wearing his white lab coat. His name is Dr. Shouji, the man who taught him to hate the world. 

Another month went by, and the torture worsen. Dr. Shouji that he would see everyday would fill his thoughts with pure hate, remorse, and sorrow. "You do realize that your dear friends are not looking for you," he replied out of the blue one day. Looking over his shoulder while he read some documents. Roys eye widen. _How did he know about them? _Lowering his head sadly he turned his head since he was tied up. A thought came to him and slight smirk tugged on his lips. "Your lying," he said a confident tone in his voice. "They are loyal and they will never give up on me, and you and your base will fall under Amestris hands." The doctor sighed shaking his ahead continuing reading his papers. "My dear Roy," he chuckled darkly. He turn and faced the dark hair man. "No one had even started a search yet,"

If words could kill a man then Roy was already dead. "N-no...they a-are coming," cursing himself from his stuttering voice, "You'll see, they will...they will..." His heart dropped and he felt cold. The other man smirked. Oh how Roy wanted to rip that face off, to torture the man like he has tortured him. "They don't even miss you Roy, they hate you despise you that's why no one has come to search for you." He kneeled down, placing a firm grip on the mans jaw to turn him face to face. His voice lowered. "But I heard that they are still looking for the famous FullMetal Alchemist," Mustang tried to jerk his head away but the firm grip kept him in place. "Yes do you feel that, that hate flowing through your veins, that burning rage and sadness. They betrayed you, you are alone Roy always alone."

"SHUT UP!" the burning sensation in his eyes wouldn't go away. "Shut, shut up it's not true...not true." The doctor smiled. "It is, and you know it." gently he stroke Mustangs cheek up his eye patch then down his lips with a bemuse look on his face. "But you will stay here and you can be more powerful then anything or anyone. You can be a god!" Mustang tried to hold the tears back but it was so hard. _I'm...alone? They hate me...that's why no one is here...alone I'm alone. _The look in Mustangs eye told the doctor all he need to know. "Such a beautiful creature you are," he murmured brushing some of the mans dark locks to get a better glimpse of his new pet. "Such beauty and power and yet here you are...alone without the ones you love wasting away, dying, crying, begging for peace." A soft whimper was barely heard from the hurt man.

"Why would they leave me to die?" Roys voice small, filled with anguish. "Months...m-months have gone by and not one single person has even noticed about...about the damn ambush!?" For once since he was here in this hell hole of a prison, he saw the doctor with a concern expression sadly shaking his head. "To be truthful Roy..." slowly and carefully the man said, "We believe that they do not care about your presence no more or that of any memory of you." That voice, the way the man had said it, Roy had believed him and learned that not only did they forget him, but they continued the search for Edward and Alphonse whom he told them himself were no longer part of this world. Searching for two boys who are in, perhaps what he was told, a different reality or world and left him alone in this world. For the first since Maes funeral...he cried.

* * *

After the fifth month, he had giving up on hope. All the mind games that all the scientists played on him, all the cruel words and horrible beatings were enough to drive him mad. "H...hurts..." he coughed blood the feeling of a thousand knives in this chest. "Please...st...s-stop...hurts...so much." 

"_I'll push you to the top..."_

"_Who are you calling short?"_

"_Aren't you going to speak you're the one who got them into this."_

"_Got my girlfriend to bake me an apple pie, you want some?"_

"_You know you don't have to ask me that sir."_

"_Tell me Roy is this the kind of devotion you had when you killed my mom and dad!?"_

"_Goodbye General..."_

"Shut up!" screaming at nothing as he furiously yanked at his cuffs. "Shut up all of you!" Pulling on the chains so hard he cut open his already wounded wrists.

"_Look at my beautiful little girl!"_

"_Why did you hesitate back there?"_

"_Sir!"_

"_Get yourself a good wife!"_

"_General, dammit Roy Mustang talk to me!" _

"_Or are you just waiting to die, because there are easier ways,"_

"_Stop! Please just stop."_

"_Roy..."_

"_Goodbye General..."_

"Shut up shut up shut up!!" his eye filled with rage and hate as he remember the haunting words of the people he hurt. _Don't you mean the people who hurt you? _The back of mind reminded him. "Hurt me?" Every time he tried to think of hope...he thought of pain and betrayal. _Yes, they left you...to die. _It was like a mantra, repeating over and over again. _They left you they left you they left you...alone...all alone. _"Yes...they left me...those people wanted me to die," It made sense right? Roy couldn't figure out why he was alone, but it would make sense if his comrades wanted him out of the picture, that they truly despised him hated him, was disgusted by them.

_Hate them...hate them like they hate you..._

After the ninth month, he already accepted the fact that he was long dead. And alone. He can't remember how to smile, or to really feel anything anymore. When he dreams of his ex-friends he's in pain utter pain.

Closing his eye from unwanted memories, he stifled a whimper that might escape him. Yes, he has become so weak and useless. Yet so powerful and feared. Opening his ebony eye that once held so much life and fire, now a dull pitiful sight; he tried to recall what exactly caused him to get captured, how much blood was spilled?

* * *

_FlashBack_

A voice pierced through his conscience.

"Sir what are our orders?" A tall dirty blond man saluting before him with fear in his eyes. They weren't going to make it though this. They all knew this.

"Wait until the enemy is within our range, if we get to close they will open fire," his deep voice, never cracking always calm, "Keep the wounded back as far as you can."

Roy almost forgotten where they were. Up north near the border. The hidden base in the mountains. It was freezing and everyone was tired. His orders are to kill the enemies kill them all not to leave any survivors. The damn wind was picking up making it hard to see.

"Yes sir!" the soldier ran off another direction. Mustang let out the breath he was holding. _How was everyone back at home? Are they safe? Are they thinking about him? Riza, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fury...FullMetal. _He truly missed that brat. Maybe it was the best that Edward and Alphonse are gone. Somewhere safe and away from this pain and suffering. Did Edward miss him too?

"The enemy, where are they?!" Someone was screaming hysterically behind Roy. Whipping his head towards the front his eye widen. Gone? That can't be they're all gone!

All he saw was white. The heavy storm was picking it up making it hard to see. Did they use camouflage?

"Sir did they ran?" the other behind him replied taking a step before a shot through his head sent him tumbling back to the ground. Mustang caught a glimpse of the dead man before another soldier was shot down, and another.

"FALL BACK!!" Mustang screamed warning the other men. Lifting his gloved hand he snapped. He was satisfied when he heard the enemy scream from his fire. Slowly burning to death. Roy shook his head from the dark thoughts. No it's not right to be happy when killing another human being, not right at all damn it. He snapped again. More screams, more fire. Feeling something knock into him he raised his hand to snap only to be frozen in terror. Another one of his men laid against him dead half a face missing with bullet holes through his chest staining his blue uniform a crimson red. Roy backed away from the sight watching helplessly as the dead corpse fell to the ground bleeding into the earths soil. Turning around he felt his heart stop. The once white landscape was a red bloodbath. Dead men everywhere all with horrendous wounds. How come he was still alive!?

Before he could react a net wrapped around his body sending electrical jolts through him. Pain like no other spread across him. Screaming was the only thing he could do before blacking out falling on the cold snow.

Falling, always falling...

When he came to he was in a white room strapped down to a chair. A man wearing a white lab coat was with him.

"So you finally awoken Flame Alchemist," he said with an amuse tone. "You had us all worried for awhile." The light burned the ebony haired man eye.

"W-what?" _don't freak out now stay calm! _"Where am I, uh my...my men what happen to my men!?"

The other man laughed, such a bitter laugh it was. No emotion, only coldness. "Your precious men are dead Mr. Flame Alchemist," he coughed into his hand, "Pardon me I mean Roy."

_Dead? They're dead? No this can't be! I promised to protect them, I promised that another Ishbal would not happen I promised dammit! What the hell is going one, why am I alive?!_

"How the hell do you know me, who are you why am I still alive!" Roy struggled with the straps on his wrists and ankles. "Why, why WHY!!?"A cold finger pressed against his lips.

"Shh, everything is going to alright now, don't worry your home." the man smile was twisted and haunting. "You will make a fine experiment." That was the last thing Roy heard before passing out. An experiment.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

__

The door to his cell opened and the same familiar man entered. It was now a routine. He would see this man every day, then something terrible would happen to Roy.

"So Roy, how are we feeling today?" he smiled. Mustang stared blankly at the other parting his lips then closing them. "Do you feel sad today? Or just depressed hmm?" two soldiers came side by side at the door aiming at Roy incase he resisted. Mustang still didn't answer.

"I see, well then if that's the case," he gestured the soldiers to unlock Roy. "Take him to room 105 today, let's see how much his mental stability has recovered now shall we?" Before leaving the room he lowered his head by one of the men. "Remember," he hissed, "Nothing that can cause sparks, do not use your gun, keep your breaths short. Never hold your breath for too long or he can manipulate the oxygen in your lungs and kill you." The soldier gulped then saluted.

"I'm warning you, make sure he can't use his hands one anything or he will create an array and kill you." he smirked darkly.

"Sir yes sir Mr. Shouji," He saluted and began to unhook Roy from the wall. Shouji nodded to the other soldier to follow him.

"Sir when will he be ready for combat?" the man ask. Pulling out a clipboard he marked some paragraphs. "Soon, but we still have to be able to teach him that he is the pet and we are the master." Looking over his shoulder the silver haired man sighed. "Last time we were off guard and he killed 37 men. Mistakes are fatal and cannot be made." The soldier nodded. "And the other leaders sir? They are willing to pay high prices for our new weapon and-

"No he is almost complete and I will not allow some stupid fool try to gain his hands on _my _weapon," interrupting the man he turned away.

"Go back to front security and keep an eye on the situation got it?"

"Sir yes sir!"

Shouji smiled and walked out of the room. "Soon my special little weapon will be ready to use against Amestris," Unknown to the man the once brown eyes of the soldier turned to a pair of dark violet eyes watching the whole event. The creature grinned staring intently at Roy.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the show is to die for."

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of yaoi in this chapter but please bare with me. Next chapter will have some intresting twists. You can't **

**have too much action at the beginning. Drop me a line.**


	2. Enemy?

**Like I promise here is chapter two.**

**(A/N)The timeline is set one year after the movie and consist parts of the manga. Please be warn that this is a yaoi fanfiction and contains sexual situations not appropriate for T hence the reason it is a M rating fanfiction. Also it does contain dark themes and Roy!Angst so if you are not comfortable with this then I advise you not to read this fic. All and all I do hope you all enjoy this story.**

**Title: Let thou be punish**

**Pairings: Roy/Ed Envy/Roy **

**Minor pairings: Royai, Winry/Ed**

**Rated M For blood, violence, angst, dark themes, torture and sexual situations.**

**Summary: Post Movie: With a tragic war bestowing the people of Amestris, what can the captured and tortured Flame Alchemist do? Can Edward teach him to love again? Warning Angst and Dark themes.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist because I would've made the series with plenty of yaoi goodness!

"Blah"- talking

_Blah-_ thoughts

* * *

Another day went by, and Mustang once again was not granted his wish to die. Instead he was kicked by a soldier and was chained up back to the wall. His dead empty eyes staring at the other side of the room. Watching the door as if it would run away if he looked away.

"Nine months...and two weeks," he said to himself. That's how long he has been here, but who's counting really? He skin was dirty and pale, probably of the lack of sunlight, nine months that is. Though his body was still firm and built. That of course was because they needed to keep him in perfect physical shape so he was force to do special exercises. His hair was oily and caked with blood. Once and a while they would hose him down but nothing more. He always felt tired and weak. Always weak...

The voice in his head continued its torture laughing at him, mocking him. _Look at you...your pathetic. Weak and useless. Always useless. _"Yes, I know," he accepted the fact that he was useless and weak. Being used and abuse by the enemy against his will, no longer does he fight back. Yes he is weak. That voice was right, because it was Mustang who was the voice, who was saying those things.

It took all of his energy to lift his head. The last _treatment _took a lot out of him. Shouji was putting terrible thoughts into his head once again. Breaking him down into nothing then building him up again a pattern he's use to. He is already broken so why must they continue this pointless experiment. He winced at the thought. An experiment.

An unknown thought echoed through his mind like a mantra.

_Hate them, hate them, hate them, hate them..._

A soft whimper was heard.

_They left you, your so called friends left you, hate your friends! They are the ones who caused you pain, they are the ones who left you to rot._

Shaking his head, trying to escape the mad thoughts.

_Alone, alone, all alone, your nothing! Nothing, nothing, nothing!_

His whole body shook, eyes burning as his tears threaten to fall.

_Hate them, hate them, hate them, kill them, kill them, kill them all, kill, kill, KILL!_

He screamed.

* * *

A young man jolts out of bed, body drenched in sweat his heart pounding. Wiping his forehead to remove the excess sweat, trying to control his breathing. _"In the name of alchemy, what a horrible dream," _he thought to himself as he carefully and quietly slipped out of bed. No point of sleeping now. He still shuddered at the last remains of memory from his nightmare. Silently he walks out of the bedroom and heads to the bathroom turning on the sink. Leaning against the cold porcelain marble he stares at his reflection from the mirror.

"Why am I dreaming of you Mustang?" he man said shaking his head. Splashing his face with the cool water he sighs as the wet cold droplets splash against his hot skin. Opening his amber eyes he breathes slowly against the mirror causing a slight fog. Smiling he traces an array, a certain flame array. He frowns and wipes it away cursing under his breath.

Why the hell is he always thinking of the Colonel? It didn't make sense at all. It doesn't help that every time he thinks of the older man he feels-

"Brother?" a small voice interrupted his thoughts. Turning around Edward flashed his younger brother a warm smile. "Hey Al don't mind me I'm just having trouble sleeping, go back to bad ok?" Hoping his little brother would listen to him and leave him to drown in his usual thoughts of a certain ebony hair man.

Edward loved his little brother so much, and he would give the world to him. Though ever since Ed was first transported to the parallel world, his thoughts began to drift to his once commanding officer. Maybe because he missed their old fights. After two years he came back and found Alphonse again, happy to see everyone. The welcome was short and in order to close the gate, he had to go back. When he had to leave, seeing the Colonels expression hurt him deeply. He felt his heart drop and his mind went blank. But Al came with him and he was happy again. For a little while until the images of Mustang disturbed his once peaceful dreams.

After almost a year back in the other world, something happen. Edward thought up an array that might give them a chance and somehow it worked. They woken up near Central somewhere, were it seems that someone made a duplicate array. Ed couldn't help but feel a cold shiver up his spine. Truly happy to be home, but deeply disturbed of the thought of someone making an array to open the gate. He frowned at the thought of another disaster happening again. _But the Homunculi are dead now right? Who would try to bring us back, or was there something else they wanted to do._ An image of Mustang grinning entered his mind causing Eds smile to disappear. _"Damn you, leave me alone."_

The younger Elric yawned into his hand and gave the older boy a stern look.

"Brother you can't fool me, I know what's bothering you," the dirty blonde sighed, "I know you miss the Colonel so do I, don't worry we'll see him real soon!" His chirpy voice made Ed smile.

"Yeah your right Al, once we report back to Central we can see how the old bastard is doing," he chuckled, "Maybe the damn man got promoted or something who knows." _"Then maybe I can finally be at peace," _

"Now brother we have to patient now remember?" Al said, "The Colonel is up guarding the north borderline. We still have to wait for him to come back to Central." Ed ignored his brothers statement. "I wonder what that bastard is up too now?" Ed grinned. "Maybe being lazy and making all of the other officers do his work. Ha or better yet sleeping to avoid paperwork."

"Brother did you even heard what I said?"

"I bet he's thinking of his stupid miniskirt plan again." Ed continued.

"Oh brother not that."

"Dammit that man gets on my nerves,"

"Ok brother I'm going to bed, we have to get up early to catch the train."

"If he calls me short once we see him I swear I'm going to shove my automail into his face!"

"Goodnight brother..." Al walked away leaving his brother to rant. Sometimes Alphonse felt like the older brother not the younger. He was fourteen and he new the ruled of getting enough sleep. While Ed who is almost twenty can never seem to take care of himself. Yawning once again Al crawled into bed ready to meet everyone at headquarters the next day.

"Mustang you better be done doing your damn military business, we still have a fight to settle," Ed smiled to himself excited about tomorrow. "I can't wait to see you."

* * *

Waking up, Roy found himself once again strap down to a chair. The whole room covered in different type of arrays. Slightly turning his head to the side looking across the room near the ceiling there was a glass window. That's where they do all there analysing and tests results.

"Security level 9 activated. Section 10 to 6 sealed. Proceed with test number 157." a voice echoed through the room. Mustang knew the drill. He had to aim at the targets they set at him and hit them all. After he has to control the temperature of his flames. Resisting will only cause more pain.

Shouji walked up to the microphone. "Active array one through ten." Just then ten arrays activated forming types of objects. Roy looked down at his hands seeing that the put his gloves on. He could try to break free from the chair but last time he was shot. He could blow up the room, but the security system will be activated knocking him out. There was nothing he could do but follow orders.

"Begin alpha test one" Shoujis' deep voice replied.

Mustang tilted his head to one side spotting one of the objects. It was made of wood. The others were metal, plastic, cement, and a tissue like substance. Probably to see how much a humans body can with stand his flame attacks. Snapping his fingers a stream of fire hit all of the targets at once. His aim was improving, and his flames attacks were stronger.

"Good, now activate array eleven though 25," Shouji said.

This time the arrays were objects being thrown at him. Mustang snapped once, then twice. They were all burnt to a crisp.

A man in a lab coat looked over at Shouji. "Dr. Shouji, his aim is improving dramatically. He doesn't need to look at the targets no more." Shouji nodded. "That's because he can feel the object in the air now. Since he can control the oxygen density perfectly any thing that is in the same room now Roy can feel. The oxygen will surround the object allowing Roy to take it down." The other mans eyes widen.

"So even if we fire a gun at him"

"Yes, he can feel the different density and use the spark to create a flame causing it to back fire." He smiled darkly. "That's why most of unit three as you can tell don't have any hands anymore."

The door behind them opened. A soldier appeared and saluted. "Sir you have a phone call from one of the Generals," Shouji cursed under his breath. "Fine, continue on with the experiment. You stand guard."

"Yes sir!" Once again he saluted.

Slamming the door the doctor made his way to his office. "Damn it, what does the man want now?" Picking up the phone he yelled. "What do you want now dammit!?" the line was dead. "Wait, what the hell is this?"

Back in the testing room the lab assistant continued on. "Activate array forty-eight to sixty-eight," Pressing a few buttons and switches the arrays were activated.

"Excuse me..." the soldier behind said, "But what if he escapes?" The lab assistant smiled. "Don't worry, the only way he can be set free from the locks is with this key," the man held it up. "Entering it into this lock and entering the password S–H-O-U-J-I will unlock and allow all security clearance." Looking over the monitor he began to write something down only to stop. "Wait, if your from security shouldn't you know this already?" He turned around only to gasp. The soldiers frame changed into a slim pale man with black tight clothes and long green hair. His violet eyes opened.

"I do now..."

The man ran to the wall and slammed a button picking up what seems to be an emergency phone. "Security breach, there is a trespasser, warning there is a-

His last words before Envy sliced his head off.

_Security breach, trespasser_?! Shouji ran down the halls towards the lab. His pet can't escape not now! Breaking the glass into an emergency phone he called for help. "All units to section 10 repeat all units to section 10. This is not a drill, the experiment has been released, the experiment has been released!"

Once his arm changed back to normal Envy walked over towards the window staring down at Roy. "Hello Roy, I'm here to take you home"

* * *

**That's all for now. Thank all of you for reviewing. Next chapter will be uploaded in a few days.**

**Now for the reviews.**

_**Roy Mustang8- I'm glad you liked it! **_

_**Luffy D. Monkey- Well, you might be surprised who saves him**_

_**ursweetheartless- Sorry about the lack of yaoi, but I'm trying to make it come together slowly, but I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**neumegami- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Yeah I'm too hooked on angst!roy at the moment. But it turned out good I hope.**_

_**msberry- Well here you go, another chapter.**_

_**Takahashi 'Neko Kitsune Kyo- Here is your update! **_


	3. A Sin's Freedom

**Sorry for the lack up updates, I sorta just woken up and realized Maybe I should update heh heh. So here is you update! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**

**(A/N)The timeline is set one year after the movie and consist parts of the manga. Please be warn that this is a yaoi fanfiction and contains sexual situations not appropriate for T hence the reason it is a M rating fanfiction. Also it does contain dark themes and Roy!Angst so if you are not comfortable with this then I advise you not to read this fic. All and all I do hope you all enjoy this story.**

**Title: Let thou be punish**

**Pairings: Roy/Ed Envy/Roy **

**Minor pairings: Royai, Winry/Ed**

**Rated M For blood, violence, angst, dark themes, torture and sexual situations.**

**Summary: Post Movie: With a tragic war bestowing the people of Amestris, what can the captured and tortured Flame Alchemist do? Can Edward teach him to love again? Warning Angst and Dark themes.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist because I would've made the series with plenty of yaoi goodness!

"Blah"- talking

_Blah-_ thoughts

* * *

"_Hmm...I'm thirsty, so thirsty. I wonder when was the last time I had something to drink. Water would taste nice. But water is bland, plain and boring. I need some excitement in my life. Alcohol, yep that's rich and fun! I wonder if I can ask for some scotch, or maybe whiskey. Yes whiskey would be nice right Maes? Yep a nice tall glass of whiskey. Oh no thank you no ice today. I want to enjoy the pure taste. Yes taste I can't seem to remember what good food tasted like. I think it was once good. Maybe I don't know, what do I know. Well I know alchemy, flame alchemy to be exact. Yes just manipulate the oxygen. Separate the hydrogen and oxygen create a spark to create some sort of flame or heat then boom there goes the whole neighbourhood. I wonder how long it actually takes for someone to die from my flames. Is it just a second or does it feel like an eternity. I wonder when my good dear friends will come to save me. Soon I hope. I can't wait to see them all, yes that would be nice right Maes? I cant wait, I love my friends right Maes? I would never hurt them, like they hurt me. Hurt me, yeah they killed me but that's what I wanted right? Yep I can't wait to die, wouldn't that be nice Maes? Right Maes wouldn't it be nice? Can I get that whiskey to go?"_

Opening his eyes Roy stared back into the dark, metal room he was in. Slowly he can feel his sanity slipping. Maybe it already slipped and was on the ground broken and bleeding. Damn if Maes was here to pick up the pieces. But he's too broken to be saved by a dead man. Oh that's right. He's dead. Laughing to himself Roy smiled a twisted smile. Mostly to himself out of stupidity and realization. Maes is dead and is never coming back, Roy's anchor, his special little get away from life, his addicting drug was gone. Six feet under, probably rotting away already nothing but bones and medals.

He had to stop relying on a memory and fake lies. He was alone now, it's up to him now to stay sane. But he already convince himself that he was already insane. Lost in a fake reality of insanity where everything was perfect and beautiful.

Almost closing his eyes again, waiting for the next array to be activated something loosened on his wrists and ankles. The sudden feeling nearly sent Roy into shock. Such a small feeling, like freedom was too much to bear. Looking down at his wrists his eyes widen. The once heavy metal lock was released. Someone from the panel above released him? They never did that, usually they would sedate him or beat him till he blacked out. He could hear a strange ringing sound. It sounded like an alarm but it was too quiet to hear. The area he was in was sound proof so no traces of noise could be heard. _"Is this a drill?"_ Roy looked around the room once more. Everything seemed to be deactivated. Security must've been shut down.

"_Can I run!?" _

Moving around his seat he tried to sit up straight. It was very exhausting. His body was aching and sore. He couldn't feel his legs. No this wasn't freedom just a damn tease. A mockery at his condition to show how pathetic he really was. A sudden loud crash averted his attention towards the upstairs window. Something flew out of it followed by something else. Slamming unto the ground beside him, Roy held his breath. It was one of the lab assistants, and his head, which was supposed to be connected to a neck, then a pair of shoulders, followed by a torso, was sliced clean off. The other thing, which now resembled a human figure gracefully landed on the other side of Roy. This one seemed to be unharmed.

"Don't human beings make great bricks?" the stranger grinned at Roy. Ripping his eyes away from the bloody gory sight in front of him, he faced the mysterious man watching him, flicking his green hair back, his purple eyes dancing with excitement. "Pleasure to meet you Roy, the names Envy and were busting out."

Poor Mustang couldn't register what was going on all at once. This man, was a homunculus! Roy could see the orobourus on his thigh. Yes Ed made a drawing of him once since they couldn't get a picture. Envy one of the seven homunculi. One of the seven deadly sins. But what the hell is he doing here. Wait breaking out? Is this thing saving him? Perhaps Roy finally lost it.

"Hey, hey you stop zoning out alright?" placing a hand on Roy's shoulder shaking him slightly. "I need you to focus, fuck it took me a long time to find you and figure out this damn military base. I don't need you fucking this up for the both of us ok?"

"Wha...what are...you...t-talking about?" Roy stammered. His voice was horse from the lack of water and all of the screams and shouts. This couldn't be real could it? No maybe it was another sick dream, another wanted fantasy of freedom. _"Yes it's just a dream, only a dream. No one is here to save me. Even if it is a monster. Just a dream, only a dream." _

"And I thought you'd be itching to get out of this shit hole Roy, what's wrong all tuckered out?" Envy smiled a toothy grin, loving the way the man squirm and shook.

This was very unexpected. "No, I tried to escape...and they just find me and...they..." Drifting his last few words, Roy hung his head low, suddenly the floor seemed very interesting to watch. "Just let me die here like the dog I am," Envy shot him a glare, shaking his head. "Well Roy, I'm a bit hurt, I came all this way to save you and give you a life again and you wont accept it?" Envy making a foolish looking I'm-hurt face that slowly turned back into a smirk. Kneeling down on the ground Envy tilted Roy's chin with an icy cold hand staring him straight in the eye. "If I was the Fullmetal brat would you listen to him then?" A flash of light and once Envy was now Ed. That caught Roy's attention.

"Hey there bastard missed me?" The imposter spoke. "Is this better, will you listen to me now?"

"What...E-Edward...?" No it wasn't him, just a trick a mind game like the ones Dr. Shouji played on him. This is just a dream, just a sad dream to calm his mind so he wouldn't go crazy._ "Make the best of this dream..."_

"Do y-you think, that...a m-ma-mask will change my, my mind. Whatever your t-trying to do to make me trust...it wont work."

Envy, wearing Ed's face frowned. "Really, well then how about this face?" Another flash and now once Ed stood Maes. "Hey buddy how have you been?" Roy felt his heart drop. No this man wasn't Maes, it looked like him and sounded like him and maybe even act like him. But it wasn't him. "Take his face off..." Roy whispered looking away. _"It's just a dream, it's not real, not real it's not real, not real..."_

"What was that Roy, you should see a cute picture of my little Elysia she is so cute!" Envy continued.

"I said take off his face!" Roy shook, no not now, alone for so long then seeing this mans face. It was too much. _"It's not real, this is all fake, just dream, just a dream..."_

"Don't worry, I'll push you to the top, right that's what he use to say right?" Envy smiled. "Yeah I did my research Roy old pal."

"Take it off, your not him, your not him, your not him!!" Envy seemed to show a bit of sympathy (for now) and changed back to his original form, still smirking at the broken man.

"Yes?"

Roy tried to fight the tears but they began to fall, streams down his face. It wasn't Maes, Maes was a good man, a friend, like his other friends...who betrayed him, left him in this hell hole, just like Maes who left him all alone, all fucking alone. "A dream, I hate this dream, s-stop this dream!" He accidently said aloud.

"Oh?" Envy mused, "You hate this dream, what dream this is very real. Like how your friends left you, it's all real." The dark sin continued it's lecture while walking around Roy carefully stepping over the decapitate man beside him. "You know, like the way Hughes died and left you all alone in this world. Left you all alone with your cruel nightmares, and pain." Roy flinched, gasping for air. How did the he know that? Roy's nightmares and cries for help in his sleep. Waking up to only be alone, knowing he was going to be alone.

"Well, it wasn't too hard to figure out, I have been keeping my eye on you for quite some time," The sin continued now standing in front of the man. "He left you, because he didn't care about you, because he hated you."

Was it true? Did the man, his best friend, someone he cared for maybe even loved just left him like this on purpose. No he was killed...he died trying to...trying to do what? All these years and Roy almost forgotten his ambitions from his past, not anymore though. Damn that man. Damn him for dying for Roy. _"I'm worthless, useless, why the hell did you die for me! I hate you for that, I hate you for dying for me!"_

Hearing Mustang mutter under his breath Envy leaned in closer, his grin now a full fledge smirk not leaving his face. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Envy's smirk widen. Yes it was working. The man was isolated so far away, left with his own dark thoughts that he couldn't help but blame himself and his friends for his mistakes.

"You hate who Roy?" Envy pushed on, trying to make Roy explode with fury.

"I hate you, I hate you Maes I hate you so damn much."

* * *

"Alright men, there is an intruder in the facility. We must be cautious We believe it to be a male, with strangely enough long green hair and purple eyes." Dr. Shouji walked around the room eyeing each man dressed in combat uniforms. He knew who it was that it was something called a homunculi. Monsters that lived in Amestris that can live forever and are immortal. What a perfect day to test his theory. "Kill him if you must, but keep Mustang alive. He is our last line of defense to finally take down the Amestris nation. We need him alive,"

"Yes sir," The men all saluted.

"Good, then you must join the rest on the unit. Most of the other units are already located at section 10 and are waiting for my command to attack, but all our surveillance equipment has been deactivated, so you will all wait for my signal till you attack. You should be able to stop him by then. Go now!" Watching the soldiers separate going down at each section, Shouji walked towards another man wearing a suit.

"Get my helicopter ready Adam, if the homunculi doesn't kill all those men, then Mustang will." Adam nodded. "Yes but what if they escape?"

"Let them for now, it's suicide for us to stay here, they will bring the whole base down." Shouji smiled. He already knew if Roy were to escape then it was pointless to stop the man. The doctor knew the man wanted to kill him. "Besides, we can let Mustang do most of the dirty work at Amestris first," At first Shouji was worried that letting Mustang escape would be futile, and result in a failed experiment that he might truly go mad and kill everything in his path. But Mustang was broken yet, almost near his breaking point but cracks need to be deeper. With new information of the homunculus and information that the FullMetal Alchemist was spotted near Central, Shouji thought of a better plan. Let the Flames old friends finish breaking him. Then Mustang will be truly under his influence.

"Most likely he will be going straight to Central?" Adam asked.

"Yes, and his friends will bring him right back to us, the plan is going perfect, this homunculi character might give us a bit of a boost."

* * *

Breathing heavily, Roy felt sick, all the yelling and painful thoughts were getting to him. "I need...I can't stay here..."

Trying to move Roy fell forward from his chair only to be caught by a pair of arms. "Be careful angel, wouldn't want you to break your nose now." Tilting the mans chin again, he caressed his cheek softly very gently. Gasping from the contact Roy tried to pull away, but he was so weak he couldn't move a muscle. "It's ok, you can trust me Mustang, I'm here to help you," cupping the mans face while rubbing his back.

"_It feels so nice...so gentle when was the last time I felt so safe?_" It felt good, Envy's remarkably soft hands against Roy's skin. Closing his eyes he leaned into the hand. God did it ever feel good to have someone hold you. The other hand on his back slowly dragging along his back, rubbing the back of his head and combing through his hair. It felt so nice, Roy didn't even realize that he was humming softly. Moaning not from pleasure but relaxation. He knew this was wrong to enjoy this. He knew he should try to run away from this sin, but it's ben so long since he felt at ease. So long since he felt whole, and not alone. Fuck it all he thought, he was going to enjoy this moment. Even if it was sick and wrong to, and only lasted for a mere sec. It was worth it.

If he kept his eyes closed longer, he can almost picture a blond boy-no that was wrong, now a blonde young man holding him, touching him whispering soothing words to him. He could almost feel Edwards lips against his. So soft, so good. It felt so real. Something nipped his ear causing Roy's breath to hitch. His eyes still closed moaning softly. "So good..." he whispered. He felt a warm breath against his ear. "What's so good, I'll make it better," It was so low and husky Roy couldn't even tell who it was anymore.

Envy dragged his hand from behind Roy down his chest till his fingertips brushed his prison pants waistband.

"Mmm...oh Edward..." Envy shot his hand back, he eyes filled with hate and anger. _"The damn man was thinking of that bastard,"_

"No Roy, not Ed," Roy snapped his open staring at cold harden eyes. _"No I was thinking of Ed...why Ed? Why did I like it when he..."_

Before Envy could open his mouth a loud banging was heard outside the door.

"You are to remain silent and lay on the ground with your hands apart, if you resist we have permission to shoot you." A man outside yelled. Envy rolled his eyes. "Stupid humans, like they could kill me," Looking at Roy he smirked. "I guess I'll have to carry you then my dark angel," Roy flinched at the name. _"His dark angel?" _And in a quick second, he was lifted into the sins arms, pressed closely against him. "No more fighting, we will talk about this after we get out of here got it?" Envy stared at him possessively that sent a shiver down Roy's back. No why was that? It didn't make sense. He didn't like the sin, he just met the damn thing. Homunculi are evil monsters.

"_**You monster!"**_

Roy winced at the memory. But people used to call him that too. Looking up he saw Envy still looking at him, with a certain lust in his eyes. Roy felt his cheeks burn, blushing slightly he turned his head away trying to hide it.

"You know you look very cute while blushing," Envy playfully slapped Mustangs bottom, snickering when he yelped. "You sound cute too."

Roy could feel his whole face red. This wasn't right. He cared for Ed. Wait did he care for Ed more then he should? No he didn't. But he wished Ed would kiss him and make him feel good._ "I think I've been here too long,"_

The banging noises were louder outside but he was blocking out the noise. His eyes widen when he felt Envy kiss his forehead. "Mmm, yes I like you a lot Roy," Chuckling to himself Envy looked over at the door, missing Roy's blush again. "I've been keeping an eye on you for some time now Roy, and I know those people hurt you, because they haven't even left Central yet." Roy clenched his fist. A look of remorse on his face.

"Yes I know...they..." Hesitating at first, Roy leaned in against Envy burying his head against his chest. For some reason he did trusted Envy. Maybe because of all the beatings, and lies and torture. And Envy gently touching him and kissing him. Roy couldn't trust anyone, but he trusts the green haired sin. If only for a moment.

"Shh, lets get out of here," And in a flash Envy ran, smashing the door open, knocking soldiers over, breaking there necks with his feet, holding Roy tightly.

"Kill the green haired thing but don't kill the prisoner!" Someone yelled. Sounds of gunfire and bullets flying all around the room. Envy was still holding on to Roy, running down the halls. "Roy, I would just love to kill them all, but do you want a shot at them?" Teasing the man. Roy blinked, almost forgetting that he was wearing his gloves. Does he really want to kill all these men? No he wanted to kill Shouji, and only Shouji. But if it meant freedom then Roy would kill them all.

"Hold...hold my hand up...I-I can't move," Envy nodded and grabbed the mans hand. Roy even blushed when he felt the sin holding his hand. Shaking his head to escape those thoughts Envy stopped to turn around. Roy snapped, energy flew from his fingertips and just like that the whole part of the building blew up.

Envy smiled, enjoying the screams, and sight of blood splattering the walls, while Roy almost gagged and wanted to beg for forgiveness. No, not this time. Deep in his heart, he wanted to kill them, make them scream. _"What's happening to me?"_

* * *

Looking down from the helicopter, Shouji grinned. "Look Adam, it seemed that the west side of the base has just exploded." Adam looked over his eyes widen. "But how, how much power does that man have?" Shouji opened his book and continued reading. "In a single snap, or all together?"

* * *

"Nice shot Roy, shall we?" Looking up, he could see the night sky. "Looks like you opened us a path," Without a response from the man, Envy jumped from floor to floor, peering around each room to see soldiers dead. "Wow, you really did a number on them, I think I'm in love,"

Ignoring Envy's comment Roy shook his head, trying to fight off the screams that echoed through his head. "No, no, no!" he barely whispered. "I'm killing, I don't want to kill, I-I...I," Taking sharp intakes of air to calm himself down, he choked and almost vomited. He could feel the bile move up his throat, burning and bubbling. "Don't let that bother you, just remember all the pain and suffering they caused you." The homunculi replied. Roy nodded, he didn't know why he agreed with the other, but he did.

One more final jump and they were finally out of the scream filled burning building. Envy continued running as fast as he legs could, trying to move away from any sort of security or guards that may still be around the facility. Roy hadn't realize that hey had fled miles and miles away from the base.

"I'm free...oh god I'm finally free!" Feeling tears welling up in his eyes Roy looked up at Envy. "Why did you save me?" The sin shrugged his shoulders. Sure he had a reason, well not really. Roy intrigued him, interested him. He craved such pain and demise, and such power and fire. The man had it all. Yes Envy had been watching him for a very long time now. And wanted him as well.

"Never mind that, your safe now," Letting Roy go the man fell to his knees, staring at his surroundings in awe. "Night, I haven't seen the stars in such a long time," His legs were cold, yes snow it was snow. Picking up the snow between his hands he touched it, marveled at the feeling. "So cold, and real." His thin pale prison uniform wasn't enough to keep him warm though. Just grey pants and a loose shirt (stained with blood). But Roy didn't care. He was free, free from beatings, free from pain. Something he hadn't done in a long time, Roy looked up at Envy and smiled. It was small, but warm and kind.

"Thank you,"

Violet eyes widen and before the sin could say anything the man blacked out, laying on the snowy grounds with a small smile still on his face. Picking him up Envy held the shivering man closer to him. He needed clothes and food and perhaps a soft bed made for two. Envy grinned.

"So, shall we go on a date?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Sorry for the lack of Ed in this chapter, but they will be plenty of him in the next. So Envy has the hots for our Roy does he? And Roy is still broken and in pain? And what about Dr. Shouji's plan? Well stay tuned!**

**And thank you for all the reviews!**


	4. Sweet Demise

**

* * *

**

**(A/N)The timeline is set one year after the movie and consist parts of the manga. Please be warn that this is a yaoi fanfiction and contains sexual situations not appropriate for T hence the reason it is a M rating fanfiction. Also it does contain dark themes and Roy!Angst so if you are not comfortable with this then I advise you not to read this fic. All and all I do hope you all enjoy this story.**

**Title: Let thou be punish**

**Pairings: Roy/Ed Envy/Roy **

**Minor pairings: Royai, Winry/Ed**

**Rated M For blood, violence, angst, dark themes, torture and sexual situations.**

**Summary: Post Movie: With a tragic war bestowing the people of Amestris, what can the captured and tortured Flame Alchemist do? Can Edward teach him to love again? Warning Angst and Dark themes.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist because I would've made the series with plenty of yaoi goodness!

"Blah"- talking

_Blah-_ thoughts

* * *

The streets of Central were fairly empty today. Though it was an early Monday morning, and most people either started work, while their children were in school beginning another day of classes. Edward was never fond of Mondays, always secretly hated them with a deep passion. But this particular day, the FullMetal alchemist hummed a soft tune, a warm smile spread on his lips and golden eyes shined with excitement. The blonde had a report to send in on his latest mission to a certain man. Yes today was going to be a good day because Ed would finally be able to see Colonel Mustang.

The missions the two Elric brothers were given were never complicated nor challenging. Simple tasks as to find missing people, or alchemists disobeying the laws of equivalency that needed to be stopped and town folks who required military help. Never rumours of a certain red stone or strange immortal fake humans created by alchemy. Save for the violent dispute between Amestris and Drachma (which calmly ended months ago), peace was at their grasp once again, and Edward couldn't be more happy and more bored. Though the young man enjoyed the safety of his friends and family, he has nothing to fight for anymore. His little brother recovered his lost body and they returned to the world they belonged to. But something was missing in the elder brothers life. Someone once hinted to the younger alchemist that he should start finding a girlfriend. But was that the missing void?

Love?

Edward never really loved anyone, except for his brother, a brotherly love that noone could replace. But a deep passionate love for another? He had numerous small crushes when he was younger, his young blonde friend Winry. But she was just a good friend, a little crush years ago. Only one person had taken his heart, and only recently the alchemist began to realize it. One man that is. Ed couldn't hide his smile when he thought about Mustang, even the sound of his name sent flutters in his stomach. Coming to a halt he whipped around to face his brother who was having a difficult time to catch up.

"Al you slow poke, move those legs!" The elder brother chuckled as the younger one caught his breath. Alphonse placed his hands on his knees, his back hunched over taking in deep breaths. They have been running since they departed from the train station and Central Headquarters was a long ways ahead. "I'm going as fast as I can brother, you should slow down," Edward shook his head and grin, starting his pace again literally skipping down the streets ignoring the odd looks of by passers.

"Sorry Al, can't hear ya!" Alphonse sighed, slightly embarrassed by his brothers actions but also happy. Ed was happy and that mattered. Trying to match Ed's pace, Al yelled at him, "Brother the Colonel isn't going anywhere you know." Ed turned to face him, a bright crimson blush across his cheeks. "W-who says I'm going to see that bastard?" But the damaged was already done, and Al laughed knowing that his brother is crushing over their once superior officer.

* * *

"Roy wake up..." The body stirred, mumbling something incoherently under his breath. Envy sighed, tugging at his collar. The sin was disguised as an Amestris security guard transporting a _prisoner _from the borderline. Mustang sat passed out in the back seat of the stolen Drachma military jeep refusing to wake up. Since military transportation look oddly alike in both countries it would not cross any suspicious with the security check at the borderline. But with a half looking dead Corporal who was pronounced MIA by the higher ups, unbeknownst to the soldiers and citizens, would cause a ruckus. And his _master_ wouldn't approve if the homunculi were found out. Growling lowly he scoffed, "Damn idiot, thinking he can control me like that," A groan caught him in his rant.

"Where...am I?" The voice sounded cracked and sore. Due to the lack of water and the hours of screaming.

"We're near the borderline, so I need you to stay awake for the security check," the sin replied not looking at the man. Blinking once, Roy sat up from his seat hissing from the half healed wounds across his back. Glancing at his waist he stared with an odd interest at his wrists to see them locked in handcuffs. _"That's right, I'm pretending to be Drachma prisoner instead of a Amestris one,"_ He almost chuckled at the ironic cruel thought but decided against it. Scratching his chin against his Drachma uniform the ex-state alchemist sighed. If they ever make it out alive first things first shave off the scruff that's starting to turn into a full beard. Sniffing he grimaced at the smell. He also needed a long hot shower. The stench of blood, sweat, vomit, burnt clothes and only Gods knows what else needed to disappear.

Roy felt embarrassed from his hygiene and image. Looking more like a craze convict then a high class General, well once a General. Even freezing in that shack they call living quarters in the north he looked better. Groaning again he rested his head against the cool window shivering slightly from the cool glass staring blankly at the snow drifts. Everything felt so new and different to Roy, not accepting the fact that he was free instead of being left alone, trapped in this dream world while slipping into madness in reality.

"Why are you doing this?" whispering, barely loud enough for his own ears. Envy shrugged, not enlightened to answer quite yet.

"Once we are far from the borderline then I will tell you, for now just sit straight and shut up." Nodding the Corporal leaned back in his seat following Envy's orders, not really knowing why he would listen to the monster but was too tired to argue about it.

It didn't matter to Roy if they were allowed back in the country or not. Where would he go now? The state wouldn't accept him, and everyone probably suspected that he was dead. A missing man in the mountains long forgotten. What about his subordinates? Ex-subordinates that is...

What would they say, or do? Deep inside, he never felt more alone.

Soon from the heavy snowfall, a building emerged from the shadows. North Headquarters. The vehicle halted to a stop. Amestris soldiers circled the vehicle with their rifles pulled out. Onyx eyes raise to meet violet ones.

"We're here..." The sin smirked, his eyes changing to a dark green. Brushing back a dirty blond strand from his face he continued, "You are a Drachma soldier, convicted of murdering two fellow Amestris soldiers. Under the direct orders of the state you are to be transported to Central to await your execution." The creatures grin widens but Roy says nothing, nodding again in acknowledgement. "Good boy,"

A man clad in a heavy parka walks towards them. "Under the state you are ordered to get out of the vehicle for a security check, if you refuse to do so then we will not hesitate to take a course of action understood?" Envy opened the car door before glancing at Roy once more, stepping out with his hands in the air. Walking around the jeep he opened back passengers door, grabbing Mustang by the neck throwing him on his knees hissing, "Stay quiet,"

"Name and code identification," The one man nearest asked, hard to see their faces from the heavy coats and hoods they wore. Tilting his head to the side he stared at Roy a confused look on his face.

"Major Anthony Gibbs of the Amestris army, code 0075891,"

"State your reason for being here,"

"By the order of General Hakuro, we are to bring Drachma prisoners across the borders to be executed at Central sir," Envy handed him a form that held Hakuro's signature giving them permission to carry on.. How the sin retrieved that document was simple. Killing the real Anthony Gibbs and carrying out his mission to transport prisoners, though the homunculi had a little detour along the way.

Forcing down a chuckle when he saw the men's eyes widen in disbelief they talked among one another. The sins reason was half true. Knowing very well that the General did request soldiers to bring back prisoners.

The one military soldier didn't seem quite convinced as he quickly strode to Roy examining the man. The uniform was indeed Drachma but...

"Falman, check the vehicle for anything unusual..."

Roy's eyes widen. _"Falman, what the hell is he doing here up north?" _The alchemist lowered his head, trying to hide his face from the man who betrayed him. If the warrant officer recognized him then...wouldn't he be able to go home peacefully without company of a sin? Onyx eyes watched the officer closely as he searched the military van.

"_Falman could get me home safe, I could be free but..." _Glancing towards Envy, Roy felt unsure on how to react.

"_**Noone has started to search for you..."**_

"_**They betrayed you..."**_

"_**Your alone, they left you all alone..."**_

Dr. Shouji was right. All alone in this world now. He could no longer trust anyone or anything. Vato was only a stranger now in his mind, an enemy. Mustang can't go back to everyone, not yet. Not back to his enemies. Sadly he stared at the ground losing himself slowly.

Stepping out of the vehicle assured that there was no threat he saluted. "Sir, nothing out of the ordinary," The other sighed, trying to reason with his thoughts.

"Very well, Major you are granted permission to enter Amestris."

"Thank you sir," Envy saluted, disgusted by himself for thanking a human. _"I'll kill you all soon," _A devious thought entering his head. Soon.

Roy didn't know how he was back inside the warm vehicle, or when they started moving. Leaning to the side, he glared at the officers staring back at him. Enemies all of them. Falman felt a shiver up his spine, as if he were being watched. Looking over his shoulder he peered into the eyes of Roy Mustang staring coldly at him mouthing words...

"_Enemy..."_

Blinking once, the jeep was lost from his sight. Vato shook his head, slightly disturbed. That couldn't have been the former Colonel...right? But the prisoner look exactly like him.

"Colonel Mustang?"

Perhaps he should check up at Central.

"I see your friend was positioned at the borderline Roy," Envy changed his form back to his original state, whipping his dark emerald hair back. Tossing a single key back at Roy the man barely caught it in his shaky hands.

"Yes, he is...and that was no friend, only a stranger..." unlocking himself he sighed rubbing his sore wrists. "How long till our destination?" Mustang hadn't thought of where they were going, back to Central?

"A few hours to reach the nearest train station, then we will take the next stop to Central, a three day trip..."

"I see, to Central but why?" Envy pressed the brakes, stopping the military jeep. The storm calmed down, but the tension inside rouse. "You sure ask a lot of questions," Facing Roy a dangerous look in his eyes.

Roy swallowed the lump in this throat, afraid he might've said something to anger the deadly sin. Feeling a small tad of courage he pressed on. "Well I have no idea where the hell you are taking me!" Biting his lip he froze, a strange glint in the homunculi's eyes told him to shut up. But he wouldn't stop.

"Why are you helping me, why did you save me, and why are you still not answering my questions!?" Mustang' voice cracked, not sounding as threatening as he hoped. In a flash Evny moved and suddenly he choked, something held his throat tightening. Envy glared coldly at the man, one hand holding Roy's throat while the other grasp his shoulder.

"Why are you so persistent..." The sin sighed as Roy struggled. Loosening his hold, he leaned forward nipping the mans earlobe. "You need to learn to calm down...you might have a heart attack from all that stress," Trailing his slim hand from Roy's throat down his chest he reached the mans waistline emitting a gasp from him. "Let me help ease that stress..." Cupping the Corporals crotch he suckling on his neck grinning when the man made noises of delight.

"W-wait...s-stop that, no...ah!" Roy moaned loudly when the sin fondled him, massaging in all the right spots. Unconsciously he spread his legs further apart wanting to feel more. "Too long..." The alchemist sighed gasping when Envy bit him.

"Yes Roy much too long," Slipping his hand down the loose fabric, Roy arched in the touch nearly crying out eyes rolling back.

"No, stop, I-I'm going...to..to...!"

"I don't care..." Envy continued stroking him, his thumb pressing into the slit sending the man over the edge. Throwing his head back Roy cried out loudly, sobbing while the sin continued to stroke him cruelly. Panting, chest heaving Mustang laid back against the seat sweat dripping off his brow. Never once thought he could came so fast. But it has been nearly over three years since he's been with another. Disgust and shame filled him. He let the monster touch him, feel him. Closing his eyes, not wanting to look at the other feeling like he betrayed everyone.

"_No, I wanted it, I did. They betrayed me, they deserved this right?" _

Right?

Envy lick his fingertip, savouring the new taste. "Mmm, yes now maybe you'll be quiet now," Wiping the rest of the sticky substance off the seat he climbed back into the front starting the vehicle again. It was going to be a long drive, but with complete silence. Roy closed his legs together grimacing from the sticky uncomfortable feel, lying across the back with his arms wrapped around him. He obeyed Envy once more, and stayed quiet.

* * *

**I would like to thank all the reviews. Thank you, it makes me so giddy when I read them. I shall update as soon as I can. **


End file.
